The Fallen
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Yellow used to be a shy girl. Used to. After being kidnapped and broken by Lance, she's become his obedient and skillful slave. It's Lance's goal to rule Kanto, then the world, but first, he must obliterate the champion, Red. Sending Yellow to assassinate him, after confronting Red, Yellow's good side pokes out again. But can she regain herself or will she kill Red? Specialshipping
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Life Ends Here

I remember that day so clearly. The day that everything fell apart. Just when I thought that life was good, things took a turn for the worst. My name is Yellow. Currently, I'm filed as a missing person, but I know I won't be found and saved. Well, let me start from the beginning.

It was a beautiful, warm day in June. I was at the Pokémon Trainers School. I'd chosen to go there so I could learn all about Pokémon before setting off on my journey. I'd studied for years there along side my Pikachu, Chuchu, and it was finally graduation.

I remember how excited I had been. I'd asked my best friend, Blue to come over to my house and make me as cute as possible for graduation. She had tied my golden locks in two braids and put a white flower in my hair. I'd made sure to wash my uniform, knowing it would be the last day I'd ever wear it. It was a sailor uniform. It had a black top with a white bow and a black miniskirt. I wore black socks going up to my knees and black dress shoes. Blue kept telling me how adorable I was.

Blue and I walked to school together and then we met up with her boyfriend, Green. He gave Blue a bouquet as I "Aaaaaw!"ed in the background. I remember how Blue teased me, saying, "Looking so cute, you could get any guy you want."

We all had the time of our lives that day. We ate as much food as we could possibly handle, joked around with each other, and showed off our fancy diplomas. We all had a quick Pokémon battle together too. Green had ended up winning.

Soon enough, it was time for us to part ways, and we said our heart-felt good-byes. It was time to start off on our own paths now. I found myself alone, but I wasn't ready to go home just yet. Maybe if I would've just walked home as usual, I could've avoided what happened next.

I walked down an old stone path near the school that was falling apart and reached a huge, lively oak tree. It's leaves were a gorgeous. I smiled sadly as I looked at the engraving in the tree: _Yellow+Blue+Green= Best Friends Forever. Never Forget The Day We First Met._

Green have carved that for us. Here, at this oak tree, the three of us had met up on the first day, each of us having followed the stone path, curious as to where it led. Once we'd all found each other, we'd started talking and became the best of friends.

I wiped off my skirt a bit as I sat down and leaned against the old tree. Chuchu curled up beside me, yawning. Listening to the sound of the Pokémon thrashing throughout the woods, Kricketune playing their songs and Butterfree flapping their wings, I found myself drifting asleep. Big mistake.

"Wake up!" A rough voice called in my ear. I awoke with a jolt and I found my hands bound, a rope leading into his hand. What was going on?!

I finally blinked the sleep from my eyes to find a man hovering over me, a knife in his hands. The man had long, spiky orange hair and he smirked at me. I blushed and cried out when I saw my skirt was lifted slightly. Oh no, was this guy going to molest me?! Kidnap me?!

He held the knife to my throat and hissed angrily. "Scream one more time and it'll be the last sound you make."

I closed my mouth immediately, terrified. I tried to hold them back, but tears pricked at my eyes and soon started to overflow. He showed no mercy even as he saw me cry. He kicked my side and ordered me to get up again.

I obeyed, pulling my skirt back down and rising to my feet. He pulled hard are the rope that attached to my hands, burning as it rubbed against my skin. He began walking forward.

"Follow me and don't make any noise."

I didn't want to die, so what else was I supposed to do but obey him? I cried and cried, tears blurring my vision as I walked, but I never slowed down and I was careful not to make much noise. It felt like we'd been walking endlessly and my feet were starting to ache. I also had scratched everywhere from the bramble and twigs littered around the forest. Finally, I was lead to a white van, the ones you'd see in movies that pedophiles would be driving.

He opened the doors and shoved me inside, slamming the doors shut. I heard the sound of something locking and I knew I was trapped in here. That's when I became really terrified. What was this man going to do to me? Rape me? Kill me? Hold me for ransom? If it was the last option, he was out of luck, because I didn't have any parents, so I don't know who'd possibly pay to get me back.

I grunted as the car took off, wheels turned quickly as he drove like a mad man, me slamming into the walls off the van over and over again. After a while, I'd managed to sit up straight and pull free of my ropes, but what did that matter if I couldn't leave the van?

"Let me out!" I screamed in desperation, my claustrophobia finally kicking in. "What do you want with me?!" I broke down into sobs. I was also afraid of being alone, and with no one to talk to, it felt like I was alone. "Answer me!"

"Chu," I heard something squeak. It was then that I realized that Chuchu was still with me. I thought she'd been left behind. Nope, the electric mouse was in a small cage, but the man had taken her with us.

I felt a bit less alone, but the horror still kept building up inside. We had been driving for at least two hours now, and my imagination was running wild. I pictured the most awful things, the worst-case scenarios. I saw myself as a bloody heap on the side of the road, I saw me tied up in a bag then thrown in the river, and I imagined the s word, something that would scar me forever. Please Arceus, have mercy!

After a while, the tears stopped, but I'd fallen into a sort of depression. I was shaking at Chuchu was calling out to me sadly. My heart stopped with the van. Where ever he was taking me, we were here.

I heard the key turn as he began to open the van and I mustered all the courage inside of me. Grabbing Chuchu's cage, I sprung out as the doors opened, hitting my kidnapper and trying desperately to run. I never stood a chance.

I screamed in sheer agony as I felt his blade enter my arm, tears started forming again and I was so afraid that I became paralyzed, dropping Chuchu's cage and hearing the Pokemon's sad cries. I panicked, seeing blood everywhere. Would he kill me now that I'd tried to escape?

"That was a warning," he grunted, grabbing a handful of my hair and jerking it. I hissed in pain. He tied new ropes around me, even tighter now and he kicked me until I stood again. He snatched up Chuchu's cage and he forced me to walk with him again. "Next time you do that, the injury will be more severe. I don't show any mercy, not even to little, weeping girls. Just listen to me, honey, and you'll live. I honestly don't want you to die. I'd appreciate your cooperation."

My chest tightened and my arm seared with pain as if I were on fire. The smell of blood made me dizzy and I knew I was still bleeding. _Badly._

"The faster you move along, the faster we can tend to your wound," he promised me. But I wondered if I should really believe him. Even if the pain in my arm ceased, there was still pain elsewhere. I felt like everything was shattering. I didn't think anyone was going to find me, honestly. Call me a weakling, but I was already starting to abandon hope.

I started shaking even more as an old, abandoned warehouse came into sight. Then things really felt hopeless.

"Chuuu," Chuchu squeaked in terror.

"Welcome to your new home, darling," the man whispered in my ear with a chuckle. "You'll be happy here if you just do what I ask, okay? From now on, you're _mine._"

I didn't speak. I couldn't anymore. It felt like there was a huge lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I also didn't want to speak for fear of crying. I didn't want to cry in front of this monster anymore. This sadistic freak seemed to get pleasure out of it.

He tugged on my ropes and I continued on, staring at the ground. The earth here was cried and dried out, looking like it could use some rain. Would my tears suffice? Despite my wishes, I cried again. I heard him chuckle. Dang it. Couldn't I be stronger? He was winning this fight.

We paused for a moment as he took out a key and opened the doors of the warehouse. I saw nothing inside except a single chair, a spotlight shined upon it. I knew that's where I'd be sitting.

"Take a seat," he ordered, verifying my thoughts.

I sat down obediently, staring down at my feet again. At this point, I felt numb. A bit devoid of emotion. I had finally gotten all the teas out of my system. He cut off my ropes, pulling out something better to tie me down with. Cable ties bound my hands and feet to the chair. I couldn't move at all and I frowned, feeling uncomfortable since the ties were cutting into my skin.

"Look at me," the man instructed, but I did not do so. I didn't want to look at him. I wanted to disappear. I imagined still lying under the oak tree, waking up, and walking home embarrassed that I'd fallen asleep. Why couldn't things have happened like that.

"If you don't listen, I will not only punish you, but you little friend as well."

Making sure I understood that he wasn't lying, he threw down Chuchu's cage, my poor baby hissing in pan, unable to fight back.

"Don't hurt her!" I screamed, infuriated that he'd injure her while she's so defenseless. I knew none of her moves could work in that cage. "Leave Chuchu alone..."

I looked up at him, trying to give him my most serious look. If I wasn't bound, I wouldn't hesitate to slap him. It wasn't like me to even desire to hurt others, but no one messed with my Pokémon and got away with it.

He chuckled, picking up Chuchu's cage and hanging it on a hook. "Don't you look cute when you're angry. It's a shame that you had to go and cry tough. Now your eyes are all puffy."

Seeing that I wasn't amused with him, he sighed and picked something up off a wooden shelf. It was a blue box with a white plus sign on it.

"You should worry more about yourself," he said, opening the box and pulling out some bandages. He walked over to me and wrapped them around my bleeding arm, making sure it was nice and tight so the bleeding would stop. "You asked me earlier what I wanted with you, correct?"

I glared at him. He frowned. "Now, now. Having an attitude will get you nowhere with me, In fact, it'll lead you into a world of pain. You will answer me when I speak to you, is that clear?!"

I could tell he was serious. "...Yes."

"Good," he said. "Now, allow me to explain why you're here. First off, my name is Lance, but you may only refer to me as "sir" or "master." This warehouse here is the base of my organization. My organization's goal is to take control of Kanto, then, steadily advance until the world is ours. I obviously lead the organization along with the Elite Four."

My eyes widened. I knew the name Lance. He himself was a member of the Elite four. How the heck had he convinced the others to join in his evil scheme? This guy meant business. "What I want you for is to join my organization, become one of my ace assassins. I know that you have powerful skills when it comes to Pokémon. I want you and your little rat in the cage over there to become feared members of my arsenal. Will you join me?"

"Seeing as how you've kidnapped me, I suppose I don't have a choice."

"Let me introduce you to the other Elite four, they'll become your mentors."

Three people emerged from the shadows, each smirking menacingly.

A buff man spoke first. "I'm Bruno. I'll be teaching you fighting skills with both your Pokémon and yourself."

A woman with big breasts adjusted her glasses. "Lorelei. I'll teach you how to wield different weapons."

An old lady then spoke. "The name is Agatha and I'll instruct you on camouflage."

Lance then spoke up again. "I'll teach you various other skills. I promise, we will break you. I'll mold you into a whole new person. From now on, _Yellow_, you'll be called Amarillo del bosque. Don't resist us."

So that was how I lived my life. The four of them molded me to be what they wanted and broke my spirit. Chuchu and I weren't the same anymore. After countless punishments an beatings by Lance, I accepted that I was his and gave my obedience. I became the assassin he so wished for. With my new name, came new clothes as well. I tied my hair in a ponytail and wore a long, black shirt and an orange dress over it. I never went by Yellow again. I really became Amarillo del bosque. And now, we've reached the present.

As I sat in my small, grey room, well, more like a cell, I heard a knock on my door. Not waiting for a reply, Lorelei rudely barged in, glaring at me. Why did she always glare? With a tinge of jealousy in her voice, she stated, "Lance has requested for you."

That's why she glared at me. Jealousy. I knew the woman was desperately in love with Lance. Why did she get jealous of _me_ though? Lance was my captor, nothing more.

Not the same, sweet girl anymore, I glared back at her and said, "Rude as ever. Do you ever knock? What if I were to barge in on you?"

She hissed at me, unamused. "Get your ass moving."

"I know my place," I assured her. "Lance doesn't like to be kept waiting."

That ticked her off for some reason. "You're just Lance's little toy. Don't think you're anything more!"

"I don't think I'm anything _more_," I snorted at her. "But you sure do."

I left her in her rage, picking up Chuchu and walked down a long hallway to Lance's chambers. Knowing I'd be scolded if I were to barge in like Lorelei, I knocked.

"Enter," Lance called.

I pushed open the doors and walked up to Lance's throne. I kneeled down. "What did you need...Master?" I hated that he made me call him that, but I was unable to disobey him anymore. He'd erased my hopes of escaping. My hands were bandaged from all the awful training he put me through.

He smiled that sadistic smile. "I have a mission for you."

"Yes?"

"Kill the Pokémon champion, Red."


	2. Chapter 2

(Warning, it's possible that this story might become M for Lance's advances on Yellow. If I don't rate it M yet and you find a certain part would rank it as M, inform me so I can set the appropriate rating. Thank you. P.S. I will prewarn you of any sexual scenes, so you can skip over it if you so wish)

Chapter Two: Don't Fail Me

"Kill the Pokemon champion, Red."

I stared in silence for a while. Finally, I took a breath and spoke, hoping he wouldn't find my question to be disrespectful. If I was ever rude to him, let's just say it hurt like hell. That's why my heart had hardened up so much.

I set down Chuchu and spoke up. "And how do you expect me to accomplish such an impossible task? Since Red is the champion, he's obviously highly trained in the art of Pokémon battle and I'm pretty sure he's been taught self defense in case someone were to try and attack him. He'd probably have high-tech security too. I'm just some girl you kidnapped and trained for a couple years. I can't manage something like this. Why don't you send someone strong like Bruno? Maybe Agatha too to help sneak you in."

Lance looked very displeased. Not angry, no, if he were angry that would be better. When Lance got this particular look on his face, it implied I'd be beaten more than if he were angry. I tried not to cower away as he stared at me. Whenever I flinched or showed fear, more pain would come. This man had mercilessly abused me all these years to make me into the assassin he wanted. Now, this assassin was saying she couldn't accomplish the mission she'd been trained for. Please don't hurt me.

"Why do you think I had Bruno, Agatha, Lorelei, and myself teach you? For this _exact _ reason!" He lost the displeased look. Now he was angry, glaring at me. Was it odd that I felt calmer now? Not that you could ever begin to understand what I've gone through.

Lance continued his rant. "I was hoping by the time you reached this age, you'd be fully prepared for this mission! We taught you how to battle with Pokémon, hand-to-hand combat, how to use weapons, how to hide, how to infiltrate, and various other skills! What you're saying to me now, that "this is impossible," implies that I have not given you the necessary materials to complete this task. And I _have_. So if you refuse this mission, your life will end here!"

I nodded at him, my expression blank. On the inside though, I'd crumpled up and died. I knew better than to cry in front of him. Then he'd, debatably, act worse than when he was violent. He'd get...sexual I suppose you could say. Doing various things to me in order to make me "feel better." And it only made me cry more. But until I stopped, he'd continue to do it. After learning that lesson, I'd ceased crying. I haven't cried in over two years. Not one time.

Lance smiled, happy that he'd gotten what he wanted. "So then, you accept?"

'I don't see that I have any choice' I thought to myself, but answered, "Yes, Master. Forgive me for my earlier behavior. What are the details of my mission?"

Lance smirked and gestured for me to come over to him. I obediently walked over to him and he stood, taking hold of one of my hands and pulling me along with him. He led me to a door, opening it up to reveal a small room with various tools inside. I breathed slowly, trying to prevent myself from vomiting.

I saw many different weapons. Scalpels, knives, daggers, guns, saws, you name it. Most were smeared with blood, clearing not having been cleaned in a long time. I also saw various pairs of handcuffs. Some were chipped and all of them were really bloody in the areas where the wrists would be. I flashed back, remembering how I'd been locked in those cuffs before.

_Flashback_

_ I screamed and cried, although I knew no one here would help me. They all worked for Lance after all. Maybe Lorelei would've stopped this if it wasn't Lance's order for them to stay back. She wouldn't have stopped this for me though. It would've been for her own sake. _

_ Lance had handcuffed me to a pole in this dark room as my punishment. The real punishment would begin once he came back into the room though. I wonder what I'd done to deserve any of this. I'd always been a good girl. I did my homework, never stayed out too late, I was nice to my friends, and I always took care of my Pokémon. Too bad Chuchu had been locked up. Lance thought she'd intervene in my punishment. And she would if she knew what he was going to do to me._

_ How had I ended up here? I'd been training with Bruno. He'd been trying to train me in hand-to-hand combat, so I had no choice but to fight with him. All it took was one punch and I was on the ground, crying and clutching my bleeding and broken nose. Lance had been passing by and had heard my sobs._

_ "What happened?!" he shouted in concern as he ran over to me._

_ I pushed away from him when he tried to take me in his arms. I moaned and continued to cover my nose. My blood spilled over from from my hand and seeped through the spaces between my fingers. The blood was getting everywhere and I felt dizzy. I knew it didn't help that I was crying, but I couldn't stop._

_ Bruno looked scared as Lance scowled at him. "I-I'm sorry. I was just teaching her how to punch...and we started sparring...and...forgive me Master Lance...I hit her too hard."_

_ "I'll deal with you later," he hissed at Bruno. "Here, Amarillo, let me help you..."_

_ "I don't want your help!" I screamed, slapping away the hand he'd extended. I crawled backwards awkwardly, wanting to escape him. I didn't want help from an evil person like him. I wasn't supposed to be here. He'd kidnapped me and put me through all of this misery and he still expected me to trust him to help me? Was he out of his mind! _

_ "Get away from me!" I screamed louder as he walked over to me. "Stop! You never help me! in fact, __**you're**__ the one who always hurts me! You...you've beateb me up more than this! Until I'm so battered that I'm about to pass out and too disoriented to even see straight. Please don't come near me...I beg of you, stay away!"_

_ Lance's eyes suddenly went cold, but his lips were tugged into a smirk. He started laughing in a psychotic sort of way. I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified._

_ "You think I'm the bad guy?" asked Lance, sounding kind of amused. "The bad guy, huh? I'll show you. I know a way to make those tears stop. I'll give you some pleasure...hehe...hahaha!"_

_ And then, I ended up here, handcuffed. I knew exactly what he was planning and I was desperate to escape. I screamed and screamed, my throat growing scratchy. I jerked at the handcuffs. They cut into my wrists and I knew I wasn't strong enough to break free of them, but I continued to pull at them. So much so, that my wrists had been slightly slit open and had started to bleed. Then Lance came back in...partially unclothed._

_ "Still crying?" he sighed, coming over and playing with my hair. "This'll make you feel better. Or at least, __**I'll**__ feel better."_

_ I whined, whimpering like a small, injured Growlithe. Screaming never helped with him. In fact, he __**wanted**__ you to scream. Lance's mind was sick and twisted. He was dark and did unexpected things. And now, because of his unstable state of mind, I was going to be permanently defiled and violated._

_ "Is it you first time, Yellow? I'll be gentle. If I can..."_

_ "NOOOOOOO!"_

_ End Flashback_

I shivered at the sight of the handcuffs. I forced myself to look away, examining all the nooses, machetes, needles, and more that Lance had in his position. He gathered various things from around the room, and when he'd grabbed everything he needed, he laid them out on a table for me. First off, he handed me a straw hat with two colored feathers sticking out from it.

"What's this for?" I questioned.

"Put it on and hide your ponytail," he instructed. "I want to disguise you a bit since you'll be leaving the base for the first time. For one thing, I don't want people to know you're that kidnapped girl from a few years back. I'm sure the police are still looking for you. And secondly, Red isn't the type who'd wish to fight a girl."

"Shouldn't we use that to our advantage then?" I asked. "If I appeared to him as I am, he wouldn't fight me and I could capture him more easily."

"Perhaps," sighed Lance. "But the champion is usually well aware of crimes throughout the region and he appeared to have been your age. He might have known you back when you were in high school. I can't risk him taking you away from me. I'm going to make sure that you return to me."

My skin crawled. "I'm going to make sure that you return to me." What did he mean by that? I felt like there was some hidden meaning to his words that I couldn't decipher. Next, he held up a strange device. It looked similar to a needle.

"Hold out your arm," he ordered.

I was hesitant. Needles were not something I was good with. "Wh-What's that for?"

"I'm going to insert a tracking device into your arm," he explained. "Even after all these years, you still aren't trustworthy. I wouldn't want the little "slave girl" running away from her "master" now that she's finally out in the open. This way I'll always know where you are and if you remain in one spot for too long, I'll assume you;re captured and send someone in to save you. Now extend your arm."

My heart pounded fast as I held out my arm. He grasped my arm tightly, making sure I wouldn't move. I was deathly afraid of needles so I started getting a bit hysterical, laughing strangely and making weird groaning sounds. He ignored me completely, jabbing the device into my arm.

"Urrgggh," I hissed through clenched teeth. Okay. This was _much_ more painful than a needle. My arm felt like it was on fire and being stabbed into. I was relieved when he finally pulled it out of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as I panted. Even though it was out now, I still felt a bit panicked.

"Just...a little afraid of needles," I answered honestly. "And that thing...way worse than a needle..."

He had seemed concerned for me at first, but not he looked emotionless. "An assassin should have no fears. When you return from this mission, we're going to subject you to some of our needles. The only way you can overcome fear is to face it."

My heart sank, but I nodded. "Yes, Master."

He smiled. "Very good. Now moving on. I have some supplies that will come in handy."

He went over the various tools and how they could aid me. He'd given me smoke bombs to use in case I needed to retreat, knives and a gun to kill Red, these little hacker robots to shut down his security system, and he gave Chuchu a magnet to increase the power of her electric attacks. The final thing he handed to me was a map of Pallet Town.

"I've heard a rumor that Red has returned to his home in Pallet Town to visit his family. His mother's house has a security system in case anyone tries to attack herself or Red, so use the robots I've given you. Just attach them to the system and they'll shut it down within 10 seconds, 20 tops. Once the system is shut down, quietly sneak in and then kill him. Your little Pikachu can take out any Pokémon he has on him. If you're quick enough, you could shoot him dead before he has time to react. And don't forget to refer to yourself only as Amarillo Del Bosque. Do you understand?"

"Affirmative," I replied. "Chuchu?"

"Pika!" she agreed.

Lance smiled and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. I'd resist, but I knew better by now. Even though I didn't want to, I unwillingly hugged him back. As long as you went along with what he wanted, you could live semi-peacefully.

"I chose you because I just knew," Lance whispered in my ear, "That I could keep you. I knew I could break you in. Unlike your friend, Blue, who I considered capturing at first, you're easier to manipulate. Just remember your place. Remember that you're mine. I love you, my darling Amarillo, no, Yellow. I love you, but if you disregard my warnings and try to run, I, sorrowfully, will have to give you your retribution. And I promise you it will be worse than before. But it won't come to that, right?"

"No, Master," I responded, fear grasping on to me. "I won't run from you."

"Very good," he purred, sniffing my hair. "Don't fail me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seeing Red

Lance and the other members of The Elite four gave me one final lesson each before I departed. They were especially difficult today, but I still managed to pass. Lance looked pleased. Lorelei was especially snobby today.

"I never liked you," she hissed at me, seething with hatred. "In fact, I hope you don't come back from this mission. I would just love to see you dead."

"Believe me, the feeling's mutual."

"One of these days Lance is going to get tired of you," she snorted. Her face was completely red and she looked more jealous than usual. When would she understand that _Lance_ forces himself on _me_ and it'll never be the other way around. Does she really believe I enjoy his company.

Chuchu brushed against my legs, staring up at me in concern. "Don't worry, Chuchu," I whispered down to her. "She can't hurt me. Not as long as Lance is around." And that was the only thing that orange-haired rapist was good for.

Chuchu nodded and I picked her up. She smiled and crawled onto my shoulder. I gave Lorelei one last glance before turning and walking away. As I reached the doorway, I paused.

"Your crush on Lance is obvious," I stated. "If you like him so much, go after him."

And then I walked away before she could yell at me anymore. My gear was all together, Chuchu was feeling pumped up, and with the morale-booster of a punishment by Lance if I failed this mission, I was sure we'd find a way to get the job done. My chest felt heavy as I met Lance at the main warehouse door. It would be the first time since my kidnapping that I'd go outside and I almost wished I didn't have to leave here because I knew that if I got too attached the the freedom, it would cost me later.

"Are you _afraid_?" Lance asked, whispering those three words in my ear. The way he'd said "afraid" sent shivers down my spine and I instantly froze. He chuckled quickly, but it soon faded. "You always tense up around me. Have I done something wrong?"

The way he spoke...it was like he didn't understand that the things he'd done to me weren't right. He always made it sound like _I_ was the bad guy. He made it sound like _I_ was hurting _myself_. The way he switched modes so quickly led me to believe that he wasn't mentally sound. I doubt that any kidnapper could really be called sane, but he seemed to take things even more extremely. This experience had made me feel that much more sympathetic to those rape victims who I'd heard on television. _At least they'd made it out._

"No, master," I replied, lying through my teeth, which I now noticed I'd gritted together. "You've done nothing now."

"I wish you'd smile more around me," he sighed, tipping my chin so that I'd look up at him. "Sure, you're adorable when you're crying and screaming-" he let out a sadistic laugh. "-But I love your smile too."

"Wasn't it you who ordered me not to smile?" I responded a bit too coldly. "You wanted your assassin to be serious. If I had too much fun, I'd become disobedient. Isn't that correct, Master?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I could tell he was holding back his temper. "Well once this mission is over, I assure you we'll have more _fun_ together."

My heart pounded as Lance's hand trailed down my back. I stiffened yet again and used all the self control I had not to resist him. It was sad, the person I'd become. If there's such a thing as a slave in the world (which I'm sure there are real ones out there) then the closest thing I could think up that was similar to a slave was a kidnapped victim who'd been trained to go along with whatever the kidnapper wanted. I wondered, if I somehow miraculously escaped, how I'd ever get rid of the paranoia and fear of touch that had grown within me after all this time. Not that I'd have to worry about that though. Lance had me right under his thumb and I was unable to wriggle out.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me right next to him, so close that I could feel him breathing down my neck. I could almost hear him purring. What sick bastard would get pleasure out of this? My skin crawled and I feared he was going to lock me away again. Keep me longer for his own sick purposes. Defile me so much that I'd never consider running away from him. And maybe I'd already given up hope of running.

He rubbed my side and his lips brushed against my cheek. My skin crawled and I had to obey him when he ordered, "Hold me back."

I sucked my teeth and slowly inhaled, trying to calm myself down so I wouldn't get angry with him or fend him off. A slave like me was too weak to rebel against him. I rested my head on his shoulder, heart heavy, and rapped my arms around him. He kissed me gently on the cheek and I wanted so badly to just punch him.

"Tell me something," Lance said softly, not whispering, but not talking very loudly either. "Do you love me, Yellow? Or are you still afraid of me? Depending on your answer..."

He didn't finish the sentence. He didn't need to. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chuchu glaring. Even my best Pokémon friend had no idea what I'd gone through. And I'm sure they'd made her face some treacherous obstacles too. Chuchu's cheeks sparked and I gave her a look, signalling for her to stop. Chuchu seemed reluctant, but calmed down, staring grudgingly.

"I'm not a afraid," I lied. My voice came off too shaky. I tried it again. "I love you too, Master." It still didn't sound convincing enough. This was my last shot before Lance would get angry. I could tell from the way his face had hardened. "I love you, Lance."

It was the first time I'd used his name. But since he'd been starting to use mine instead of calling me "Amarillo," I hoped that he wouldn't mind it. He didn't. He looked ecstatic.

"Yellow..." He pulled me closer to him, making it so that our faces were only inches apart. I unwillingly blushed. I couldn't help it though. I'd never been this close to a guy before. He smirked at me. "Aw, you're going red. How cute. Am I your first experience with love?"

I nodded. If I spoke, I'd say something spiteful. His smirk grew. "Then I promise to make you a very happy girl if you have success on the mission. I'll show you love like you haven't seen before."

I felt like I was about to choke. Dammit. My tendencies to obey him had put my in a worse condition than before.

Lance released me, but not after doing the unthinkable. He grabbed my arm and yanked on it, smashing me into him, forcing me into a kiss. Rage bubbled up inside me. How dare he?! How dare he steal my first kiss?! He'd already taken my virginity...How much more he would he steal from me?

I tried to forget about it as I snatched up Chuchu and ran out the door, but my rage lingered with me. Chuchu looked angered as well, her cheeks sparking up even more than before. I felt hot tears start running down my cheeks. It was okay to cry now. I was away from Lance. If only for a brief moment, in a way, I was free.

"Chu? Pika?" Chuchu squeaked at me, which I believe translated to, "Are you okay?"

I wiped away some of my tears on my sleeve. "I am _not_ okay. I want to die. Just curl up and die! He's already been using me as his _sex toy_ and now because I was _forced_ into "confessing to him," his sexual behavior is only going to worsen. And I'm going to have to take it all and bottle up all my emotions. If things keep progressing at this rate, then soon, my brain might actually rewire itself into making me believe that I really _do_ love him."

Chuchu sighed as she stared out at the open green we were walking on. I suddenly thought of something. If I memorized the path we took to get to Pallet Town, maybe I could escape Lance in the future. But then again, I doubted that Lance would ever remove the tracking device he'd implanted in my arm.

So after a while, I just zoned out, not bothering to remember any landmarks. After what felt like ours of walking in silence, Chuchu and I found ourselves just outside of Pallet Town. In inhaled the fresh air. I still remembered the sweet smell of Viridian. This place had a nice scent, but it wasn't as prominent as in my home in Viridian. The forest had the most beautiful aromas. Even the Pokémon seemed fresher there. Oh, how I miss home...

I positioned my hat on my head firmly since the wind had knocked out a few strands of my hair. I couldn't let him see who I was. I looked up at Chuchu. "Are you ready? We've only got one shot at this and you know what'll happen if we screw this up."

Chuchu nodded, her expression looking ready. "Pikachu!"

"Alright then. Let's murder the champion." I never, in my entire life, thought I'd ever say that sentence. But now it was happening. I, the seemingly kind and sweet Yellow, was about to commit a huge felony. I'd be a murderer. How could I live with myself after this? But then again, being with Lance isn't living. And if I was lucky, Red would kill me first.

At this point, I didn't fear dying. I'd be grateful if someone were to end my suffering. It's a shame that I'm too much of a coward to do it to myself. At this point, I really wouldn't have any regrets in dying. It was the only thing that could give me any happiness at this moment in time.

I analyzed the map a final time and snuck into the small town, hide behind houses and in the bushes, trying not to draw any attention to myself. I didn't want anyone to see me. They'd know immediately that I wasn't from Pallet and then things would become complicated.

I found Red's house with ease. It seemed pretty small and quaint. It almost reminded me of my home. Only, this one was equipped with a security system and it was currently on. Even in the day time? That didn't matter. I pulled out one of the tiny robots from my bag and placed it on the security system. The robot made a whurring sound as it hacked in, the sound of a click echoing in the air. I turned the doorknob and quietly stepped inside. Success.

Chuchu slid down from my shoulder and padded along the floor, sniffing the air. The hairs on her back stood up. That usually meant trouble. Another Pikachu, a male, scampered out from the door that led to the kitchen. He growled at me and Chuchu and then cried out.

"What's wrong, Pika?" a male voice shouted.

I had not expected the Kanto champion to look like _that_! I now remembered that Lance had said he was my age, but still, damn...he's attractive. A boy with spiky black hair and captivating red eyes stepped into the room, locking eyes with me. He frowned at me, but he still looked so dang hot! This was the guy I'd been training for so long to kill? Sure, he looked kind of buff, but he really didn't seem that great (not counting his looks). It wouldn't be best not to underestimate him though. As I'd learned the hard way, life is full of surprises.

(**Please inform me of spelling and grammar mistakes and I'll fix them immediately. Thank you! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for not getting into action too quickly, but I don't want the story to be too fast.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: An Assassin's Duty

His red eyes examined me for a moment, but then he frowned, realizing by my angry Pikachu and the knife I'd just pulled out that I was an enemy. His Pikachu, apparently nicknamed Pika sprang on Chuchu and their battle began.

Red dived into the kitchen and I chased him in. He pulled a large kitchen knife out of the drawer and held it in my direction. I put my knife away, grabbing something more useful. I wasn't going to have a close-distance knife fight with him. I don't know much about guns, so I'm not sure what exactly Lance gave me, but it was I'd say a medium size and seemed pretty loaded.

Red glared at me. "How did you get past the security system? I got the best just in case someone like you were to try and attack. Jealous of my champion status? Geez. People either love me or hate me nowadays."

"The system was easy to hack into with my little robots," I chuckled. "It took three seconds. Looks like your security isn't as top-notch as you thought."

"Let me just ask one thing since it's obvious you're going to kill me," he pleaded.

"Make it quick."

"Who are you?" he stared at me with an odd sense of familiarity. He looked like he knew me somehow.

"Amarillo Del Bosque," I answered as Lance had commanded me to.

He reached in his pocket and threw up five pokeballs. Out came a Venusaur, Poliwhirl, Snorlax, Aerodactyl, and Espeon. Lance, knowing he'd have a full team, had lent me a full team of trained Pokémon. I grabbed their Pokémon and sent them out.

Lance had given me a Raticate, Dodrio, Graveler, Omastar, and Butterfree. They seemed like pretty basic Pokémon, so I questioned whether or not they'd be good enough to match Red's team.

"Attack!" I commanded them, letting them attack of their own free will. I didn't have any time to direct them. I had to put an end to Red once and for all.

I aimed the gun at his head and my finger closed in on the trigger. He looked nervous as he clutched the knife even tighter. It amused me that he thought he could stop me with a mere knife. He should be running for his life. Just as I was about to shoot, he threw the knife and it hit the side of my hand. I hissed in pain and dropped the gun. That's when he came at me.

He ran at me, avoiding the battling Pokémon and went to kick me in the gut. I managed to grab his foot though, throw off his balance, and make him fall to the ground. I then pounced on him, pinning him down the best I could. I then grabbed the knife, now bloody, that he'd thrown at me, and held it to his throat. I glared down at him.

"Any last words?"

"Checkmate," he hissed with a grin.

"What?"

His Pikachu glared and me and released a thunderbolt attack. Electricity coursed through my body and I dropped the knife and rolled onto the floor. I convulsed, the attack actually burning my flesh. Red took hold of the knife once again and was about to come at me.

This pain was nothing though. Lance had done far worse. And if I didn't get up now, I'd go to prison. And Lance wouldn't be too happy about breaking me out. I forced myself to my feet, electricity still running through me. Chuchu was down, but saw me in pain, and pushed herself up.

She tackled Red's Pikachu and sunk her teeth into his neck. The thunderbolt attack ceased and I took some long, deep breaths. Staring angrily at Red. He stared at me with wide eyes. Why wasn't he attacking?

While he was distracted, I grabbed my gun once again and pointed it at him. He just kept staring at me. Tears started forming in his eyes. "Y-Yellow? Is that...is it you? Is it really you?"

Startled, I brought my hand up to my head, grabbing a handful of my hair. My hat was gone. I looked over and saw it lying on his floor. I assumed it fell off after his Pikachu had attacked me. Dammit. I'd been discovered. This wasn't good.

Back in the days before I was kidnapped, my friends Green and Blue had started hanging out with this guy a lot. There was a really popular guy at school everyone wanted to be friends with. Red. I'd been way too shy to speak with someone so popular, so I usually stayed in the shadows while they talked with him. But on occasion, Red would start up a conversation with me. And, depending on the subject, I'd talk with him for a good length of time.

Whenever, I passed him by he'd always wave at me. And on the days I stayed out in the distance and didn't speak with him, he'd flash me small smiles. I'd always smile back. We hadn't really become close friends, but we had some sort of relationship. It's no wonder he'd remember me. And I'm sure Blue and Green would tell him about my disappearance.

"I'm not Yellow!" I screamed back at him.

Tears ran down his cheeks. "It is you. Same hair. Same eyes. And I remember your voice. Although, it was a lot quieter last time we spoke."

"Shut up!" I screamed. "I'm not Yellow! Or...Or rather, I can't be Yellow. Not anymore."

"What happened to you?" he asked, not listening to a word I was saying. "Blue and Green are still worried sick about you. And I...I really missed you."

"STOP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was sobbing now, old memories rushing into my head. "Stop! Are you an idiot?! Can't you see I'm trying to murder you?! What's wrong with you?! The Yellow that you once knew...SHE'S DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! She's never coming back! Things have changed, Red. I'm not your friend. I'm your enemy. I'm Amarillo del Bosque, assassin. And it's my job to kill you."

"Yellow...why?" Red looked stunned and hurt. Tears fell down his face more rapidly. "The Yellow I know would never do this. Is someone forcing you to?"

"I said shut up!" I screamed, clenching the gun tighter. "And start listening, dammit! I just said the Yellow you know is gone! This is goodbye, Red. See you in the afterlife…"

His Pokémon were still preoccupied and his knife clanged as it hit the floor. He'd dropped it in shock. Nothing stood in my way now. I'd complete my mission and go back to Lance...Lance…

"I don't want to go back," I whispered, tears overflowing more than I thought was possible. I pulled the trigger. There was no scream. I'd missed him because of my blurred vision. And I didn't have the strength to shoot again.

I threw the gun over by Red and fell to my knees, completely breaking down. What was the point of going through with this? This would just ultimately lead to more and more misery. Lance would keep using me and abusing me. The cycle would never end.

I pointed to gun that I'd thrown at him. "Please...Please. I beg of you. Please kill me. I can't take it anymore…kill me...I'm not strong enough to kill myself…"

Red picked up the gun and stared down at it in confusion, as if it were some foreign object. I stared into his eyes and waited. Waiting for the moment that would end my life.

Red's P.O.V.

I looked down at the gun. My heart felt like it was tearing in half. Yellow had tried to kill me with this. Yellow...why? And after trying to murder me, now she's begging for me to kill her. I don't understand. But I could never bring myself to kill her.

I put the gun in my pocket and walked over to her. She looked awful. Tears streaked her face and her eyes were getting red. And the expression of total anguish on her face tore me apart. What had happened to make her so broken? Something had gone terribly wrong in the years after she'd gone missing, and I was determined to find out just what.

I was slightly afraid that this was some sort of trick at first, but then I realized that if she'd really wanted to kill me, she would have already. Sure, she missed once. But she could have fired again. And she hadn't. Her tears were real.

She gave me a look of confusion. I bent down and took one of her hands in mind. Her hands tensed up at first and she looked fearful, but then she calmed down. I was going to wipe the tears from her face, but as soon as I lifted my hand, she jerked back, like she thought I was going to hit her. Why would she think that?

"You flinched," I said. "Why?"

She glared at me. "It's none of your concern. More importantly, why didn't you shoot? Would you rather I suffered through prison? But if you don't kill me...my life will go back to being a living hell."

I stared at her in concern. "What do you mean? What happened during these last few years? And why did you try to kill me?"

"That information is confidential," she hissed, springing to her feet. She walked over and picked the knife up from the floor and started sinking it into her arm.

I ran over and pried the knife from her hands. "What are you doing?!"

She gave me the deadliest look I'd ever seen. "I need to get this tracking device out of my arm! I need to run away! Go someplace he can't find me! Give the knife back to me!"

"You're INSANE!" I shouted. "You can't just gouge out your flesh like that! And why is there a tracking device in your arm? Who is "he"? You need to answer me, Yellow!"

Yellow held her head and backed up against the wall, sliding down it until she was sitting on the floor. Her eyes were widened and her face was pale. She had a look of sheer terror on her face. "I bet he's already coming after me. I took too long. He's going to beat me again...I can't take it...please, Red. Keep him away from me. Or kill me. I just...I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!"

This was a stupid idea. I could do some serious damage to her from this, but I couldn't stand to see her freak out anymore. I ran over to the next room, grabbed my baseball bat, and struck her in the head as lightly as possible with it. She fell to the floor unconscious.

When she woke up, I'd make sure to get the answers I sought. And apologize for that stunt...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sweet Memories

Red's P.O.V.

After knocking Yellow out, I grabbed her under her arms and dragged her up onto my couch. I then faced our Pokémon, who were still tearing each other apart. The other thing I could do to stop her vicious Pokémon was to take their pokeballs from Yellow's pocket and call them all back. I managed to return them all, except for her Pikachu, who kept popping back out and growling at me. I finally gave up and she scampered over to her fallen master, hopping up on her stomach and standing protectively. She growled more as I came closer.

"Relax," I said, inching closer. "I promise not to hurt her...anymore. I just want the weapons she's carrying…"

I somehow managed to completely disarm Yellow without getting bit….more than twice. The bites hadn't punctured my skin, so I'd be fine. I hid the weapons away in a cupboard and locked it, then plopped down on the chair next to the couch.

I stared down at Yellow. She looked much more people in her sleep. It had terrified me to see her break down like that. And I wondered what in the world could frighten her so badly. I'd never experienced anything like that before.

"What happened to you, Yellow?" My thoughts were accidentally spoken aloud. "I want to see that smile of yours again…"

I sat back and started to remember the day I'd met Yellow and had a real conversation with her. She'd been so cute…

~Flashback~

_I waved my hand at Green and Blue as they walked up to me. Once again, I noticed a blonde-haired girl trailing behind them, but not coming up to meet me. Who was that girl? Why did she always follow them? Why did she never talk to me?_

_ Blue opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she saw me staring at that girl. She smiled and pointed to her._

_ "Sorry~!" she mewed. "I guess I never introduced you to our friend over there. That blondie is my best friend, Yellow. She's kind of shy and steers clear of the popular people. Heck, she steers clear of everyone really. She might not have any friends if I hadn't came to talk to her…"_

_ I nodded and decided to try and talk to her myself. I walked over and smiled at her. She cowered a bit, pushing her back against the wall by the water fountain. She looked really nervous._

_ "Hey!" I greeted her, trying to act normal. "So you're Yellow? That's kind of funny. We're all named after colors. I'm Red."_

_ "H-Hi," she stammered, her voice practically a whisper._

_ She gave no signs of continuing the conversation, so I quickly came up with a random subject, seeing a small Pikachu at her feet. "You like Pikachu?"_

_ She nodded and smiled a bit. "They're my favorite Pokémon. Strong and brave….things I want to be." She suddenly blushed. "S-Sorry. That might have sounded weird…"_

_ "Not at all," I replied. "I own a Pikachu myself, but he's in the Nurse's office healing up. He got beat up kind of bad in battle class."_

_ "I hate that class," Yellow mumbled. "I don't like seeing Pokémon get hurt. I always make sure to heal my friends after a big battle."_

_ Something suddenly sparked in my mind. "Oh, you're that girl from Viridian Forest everyone's been going on about. The "Shy girl with supernatural powers.""_

_ Yellow frowned. "A lot of the kids call me a witch…"_

_ I frowned too. "That's mean. You don't seem like a witch at all. I've heard that some kids born in Viridian develop powers. Besides, aren't witches really ugly? You're pretty cute."_

_ Her face went completely red and her Pikachu giggled. "I-I'm not c-cute at all!"_

_ I smiled and patted her head. "Sure you are. You're so cute and tiny. Like a doll. I kind of want to give you a hug…"_

_ It was my turn to be embarrassed now. What the heck was I saying? What's wrong with me? Saying such stupid things to a girl I hardly know. I must be making her uncomfortable._

_ "Um...Red?"_

_ "Huh?" I faced Yellow again, locking eyes with her. Her eyes were really pretty…_

_ "I...uh...well…" she fumbled with her words. "Um, I think you're handsome. Uh...I mean, you seem really confident and you look really cool…And, thank you...for calling me cute. The only person who's ever said something like that to me is Blue. So...thank you."_

_ I smiled big. "And thanks for calling me cool and all. I hear girls saying it all the time, but coming from you...it feels kind of special." I realized how stupid I sounded. "Uh...well, I just sort of abandoned Blue and Green. So, we'll talk some other time?"_

_ She smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah…"_

~End~

That had been the beginning. Soon after that, I discovered why I'd been acting so idiotic. I had been falling in love with Yellow. I had been devastated when she'd gone missing. And I'd been filed as the last person to come into contact with her. I remember our last encounter.

~Flashback~

_Graduation had ended and I finally managed to separate myself from my classmates. I came across a stone path. I had recalled Blue telling me that this path led to the spot where she'd first met Green and Yellow, so I decided to check it out._

_ Pika had perched himself on my shoulder and had been looking around happily. The scenery was amazing. Lots of wild Pokémon about and plenty of greenery. The path ended as it came to a huge tree. Laying under that tree was Yellow._

_ "Yo!" I called out to her, but she didn't respond._

_ I walked closer and noticed that she was asleep, all snuggled up with her Pikachu. I smiled and sat down beside her. Pika curled up on my lap and took a nap of his own._

_ I smiled sadly at the girl I loved. At graduation, I had expected her to come and talk to me. But, unsurprisingly, she devoted all her time to her two precious friends. I couldn't blame her. I would have joined them, but I didn't want to interrupt their last moments together._

_ Figures that when I finally find her alone, she'd be asleep. I had the urge to wake her, but resisted. It had been a long day and she looked so peaceful. I couldn't disturb the tranquility._

_ I blushed a bit as I pulled out a sheet of paper I had tucked away in my pocket. I had wanted to give this to her. A sort of love letter. Despite being pretty "social" a confession wasn't something I believed I was capable of doing. It had been so much easier to write them down. But now, seeing as she was asleep, I had the courage to speak the words out loud._

_ I unfolded the paper and started reading._

_ "Dear Yellow, I have something important I wanted to tell you. This is something that I should do face-to-face, but, believe it or not, I don't have the courage to. We only have brief conversations, but I've enjoyed all of them. I keep learning more and more new things about you. You're a really nice person. Really pretty too. So, over the course of the school year, I've been developing feelings for you. I really like you, Yellow. So if you feel the same way, please write back or talk to me. From Red."_

_ I laughed at what I had written. It didn't sound super romantic like I'd intended. Maybe it was better that Yellow hadn't read it._

_ "Red…."_

_ "Huh?" I turned to face Yellow, thinking she'd woken up, but she was still sleeping. "Phew. Thought you heard that...hehe. There's a time and place for everything, and maybe it isn't my time now."_

_ I shook Pika until he woke up and placed him on my shoulder. I then pocketed the note and stood up, dusting off all the dirt that had collected on my jeans. I glanced at Yellow one last time and waved goodbye._

_ "Hope we cross paths again," was all I said before walking off._

~End~

According to the police reports, someone must have snatched her up from that spot and hidden her away. Or possibly killed her. They'd questioned me for a long time, thinking I might have taken her, but they soon gave up on me. I was innocent.

I'd joined in the search party for Yellow for quite along time, but the cops told me they probably wouldn't be finding any clues anytime soon and that I should focus on my goals. So I reluctantly began my journey, battling gyms, and making my way up to the Elite Four battles.

I remember while battling through the Elite Four, something seemed odd about them, like they were planning something. And they'd all seemed shocked when I knocked down Green from his champion title, especially Lance. I remember hearing him whisper, "Dammit. I was sure I could dethrone that Green brat, but I don't think Red will be so easily. My plans may be ruined...but then again, I have been training "her" to do my dirty work. This is just what I needed "her" for…"

Lance tried many times to beat me and become champion himself, but he'd constantly failed. I kept on hearing his whisper about "her" and asking the other members of the Elite Four if they should start to initiate "that plan" and how they wanted to "dispose" of me. My eyes widened.

Her….dispose of me...had Lance kidnapped Yellow and used her to try and kill me?

Lance's P.O.V.

Yellow was taking far too long. Had she been defeated or was it possible the battle was still carrying on? No, the second choice didn't seem like an option. I'd trained her better than that. She should have returned to me by now.

I opened my laptop and looked to see where she was. The tracking device indicated that she was still at Red's house. So she hadn't run away yet. But that didn't explain why she hadn't finished her business. Looks like it was the first option. She'd been defeated. How tragic. I knew she wasn't dead though, because then the device would stop transmitting. I'd make sure to punish her for her failure.

I whistled, and the rest of the Elite Four appeared before me, all kneeling. I nodded at Bruno. "I need you to retrieve my dog. She needs to be chained up. She lost the "dog fight", you see."

Bruno nodded. "I'll find your disobedient dog. But...if she struggles…"

"Don't hesitate to teach her a lesson." I smiled sadistically. "You can't hurt her any worse than me…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Expect the Unexpected

Yellow's P.O.V.

Pound...Pound...Throb...Pound...Throb...

My head ached immensely. It was the first thing I was aware of as I opened my eyes. The second thing I noticed was that I wasn't sleeping in Lance's hideout. This was...Red's house! Why was I still here? Why was I even alive? Hadn't I asked him to kill me? Guess he hadn't gone through with it...

I sat up slightly, and felt a weight on my stomach. I finally opened my eyes fully and saw that it was only Chuchu. She was facing away from me and growling. I looked to where she was staring. Red and her were having...some kind of staring contest? Only instead of seeing who blinked first, they were trying to look meaner than each other.

"Wh-What happened?" I asked, feeling sluggish. "Ow. Did someone hit me upside the head?"

As soon as I asked, Red faced me, looking pale. "Um...actually...that's exactly what happened. I'm sorry! You were having a panic attack and, uh...hitting you with my bat was the only thing I could think to do…"

"You did _what_?!" I screamed, but quickly quieted down as my headache started to get worse. I hissed and rubbed my temples.

Red got up from his spot and hurried over into the kitchen. He came back with a bottle in his hands. He shook out two ibuprofen and handed them to me. I reluctantly accepted them and gave a quick thanks, before forcing myself to sit up.

"So...I'm guessing you aren't going to let me leave until I answer those questions of yours?" I guessed, seeing the way he tensed, looking ready to pounce whenever I made even the slightest moment. He held a pokeball in his hands, ready to call whatever was in it out at any time.

He nodded. "I'm sorry, Yellow. But I can't just let you get away. I care about you too much to let you go back to...killing people or whatever it is you've been doing these past few years! Whatever it is, it doesn't seem good."

I let out a chuckle. "Doesn't seem good? Understatement of the year. I've been through _hell_, Red. I've suffered more than you can _begin_ to understand."

"Then let me help you," he urged, his eyes staring into mine, like he was looking into my soul. But I wouldn't let him see it. I wouldn't show him my world of misery and despair. He'd lived a good life. He was a rich, well-known champion. He had friends and fans and had no worries. I wasn't going to show him my life. Besides, it had taken so much effort to conceal some of those memories. If I dug them back out, I feel I might go insane. One of the most difficult things I've had to do over the years has been to keep myself sane.

"You may be able to contain me," I hissed. "That doesn't mean I have to tell you shit though. And since I've been away so long, there's no doubt master will be sending someone after me. And they'll kill you for sure. And then...then…"

I took deep breaths, trying not to think of the consequences of failure. I'd already felt in my pockets for weapons, but Red had taken them. I couldn't complete the mission, which would definitely anger Lance after all the training he had put me through. He'd rant on about how bad I had made him look. And by the end of it, I'd be nothing but a bloody heap. Dammit, Yellow! Didn't you just tell yourself not to think of the consequences?!

I took a deep breath and snapped back to reality, opening my eyes. I hadn't even realized that I'd squeezed them shut.

I stared at Red, whose eyes were empty. He look hurt. "Do you really want them to kill me? Did _you_ really want to kill me? You mentioned a master...this is just a hunch, but...could you possibly be talking about Lance?"

Ever muscle in my body tensed up and I literally couldn't breathe for a good, long minute. Finally, I gasped for air and sprang up from the couch and backed away. "H-How did you…?"

Red's frown turned into a look of fury. "So it _was_ Lance? He's your "master"? HE kidnapped you?"

The sound of his name sent bad memories flashing through my head. I tried not to break down as every beating, every rape, and every evil word he had whispered to me resonated in my mind. I felt my back press against Red's wall and Chuchu squeaked worriedly at me.

"Yes...it was Lance," I forced out the words. I felt a need to tell my story. Red had so much power. He must be very strong if he was able to surpass Lance. So maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing after all to rely on him. He had been a friend once and he said he wanted to help me. Maybe I could finally be released from my shackles. "He kidnapped me and beat me endlessly. He trained me to become an expert assassin and forced me to call him Master. He...flirted with me. And...and..._dirtied_ me. He wanted me to become completely his. He'd constantly threaten me, sometimes starve me, and the rest of the elite four helped him with all of it. I can't even begin to describe what I've gone through. It's hard to even describe it in these vague details. And when Lance gets angry...it's never good. And he warned me not to fail this mission. Because of the tracking device in my arm, he'll know where I am wherever I go. And like I said, I'm positive that by now he's sent one of the Elite Four after me. They'll make sure you're dead before dragging me back into that cold, desolate warehouse. And I don't think I'll get the chance to ever see the sun again…"

I started sobbing again and I was surprised when Red walked over and hugged me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I looked up at him and I saw tears running down his face as well. I didn't fully comprehend why, though. The things I'd been through were terrible, but he hadn't even heard the precise details yet.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in my ear. I tensed up as he began stroking my hair, similar to what Lance would do when trying to "comfort" me after he had done something horrible to me. Red noticed immediately and gave me a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head. "It's...nothing."

Red was too good at reading me. He knew it wasn't nothing. "You froze up. Are you...afraid of me touching you?"

I sighed, realizing that I had to explain. "Let's just say that I haven't felt a nice touch in a while. Lance liked to stroke my hair like that...so it makes me feel uncomfortable."

He removed his hand from the top of my head and stopped hugging me. He stared down at the ground.

"You've got some pretty deep scars, huh? Yellow...I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" I questioned him. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"I know," he agreed. "But...I just...I'm sorry this had to happen. I wish I could have saved you. I wish that I could have carried all that pain instead of you. You had always been such a cheerful person. You didn't deserve the cruelty...How long has it been since you've smiled?"

I was silent for a moment, but honestly answered, "I haven't smiled since our graduation."

"I figured," he said, sounding so broken up.

He finally looked up from the ground and I saw his face completely covered in tears. It caught me completely off guard. I wasn't used to seeing the weakness in people. The only one that ever cried was me. Lance and the other three always displayed nothing but strength, never shedding a tear about anything. I didn't know what to do.

"D-Don't cry!" I stammered. "H-Hey! You're supposed to be a man! Men don't cry!"

He laughed a bit and started wiping his tears. "I-I'm sorry. I can just imagine all that you've been through and it makes me feel so dead and empty. You must be so alone. With no one who truly loves or cares for you...which is why there's something I want to say."

"What is it, Red?"

He started blushing and my heart started beating faster. I knew what he was going to say and I hoped I didn't pass out. I could feel my face burning. He smiled nervously at me and said the words I'd been dying to hear from him since after we met. Though, I'd never pictured that this moment would actually occur. I never thought he'd fall for me.

"I really like you, Yellow. I have for a long time. On the day of our graduation, I had been wanting to come and find you, but because of my stupid popularity everyone kept crowding me! And when I did find you, you were asleep under a tree...and I didn't want to wake you up when you looked so cute-" My face burned even more. "-And then you just...disappeared. And I was the last person who ever saw you. And now I regret not waking you up, because maybe I could have saved you."

I frowned and took a deep breath. "You know, Red, I want to believe that everything happens for a reason. My kidnapping was inevitable. It was fate. And I really hope that I went through all that shit for the greater good. And maybe it happened so that...we could have a stronger relationship…"

He smiled. "Does that mean you feel the same?"

I smiled back. A genuine smile. "Yeah. I love you too, Red."

His eyes widened. "You smiled!"

"Yeah. It isn't some strange occurrence, so don't look so shocked. I'm smiling because you make me happy."

The happiness wouldn't last long. I gasped and fell to the ground, pain surging throughout my leg. The pain was followed by a numb feeling. I tried to force myself back up, but I was slowly becoming unable to move. I heard a window shatter and heard Red start shouting at someone.

"What the hell did you do to Yellow?!"

"Relax. She'll just be immobile for a while. It would be a pain if she struggled."

I'd recognize that gruff voice anywhere. Though I couldn't see him, I was positive that it was Bruno.

"I won't let you take her from me!" Red growled at him. I heard his Pikachu pop out of its pokeball and its cheeks sparking. I heard something get thrown down and Pikachu started to cough. And when I heard a thump, I knew Pikachu had fell to the ground.

"Wh-What is that?!" Red cried out.

Bruno chuckled. "A new invention. Knocks Pokémon out in an instant. I wouldn't recommend sicking anymore Pokémon on me. Unless you want them all as weak as Pikachu."

"And what are you planning to do with Yellow?!"

Bruno really started laughing now. "You should be more concerned about yourself, boy. Today's your dying die."

"Ha. I'm not concerned at all," Red spat at him. "I seriously doubt that you can take me down. I've beat you plenty of times before."

"This isn't some Pokémon battle, kid. This time around, we'll be fighting like men, and I don't think someone as scrawny as you stands a chance."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. No one said I had to fight you."

"What are you talking about? You're just going to let me pummel you and you won't fight back?"

"That isn't what I meant. In this world, there are two options: fight or flight. I choose flight."

"Huh?"

I heard footsteps approach and I felt Red's hands sliding under my back, scooping me up. I now had a better view of the situation as I saw him running through the house, towards a back entrance. He knew he wasn't stronger than Bruno, so he'd figured that running away was a better option. But we couldn't run forever. And because of this tracking device, we couldn't hide either.

So what was Red's plan? If it wasn't good, we were dead.

* * *

**Well, this wasn't a super action-packed chapter or anything, but I hope you enjoyed anyway. I did give a confession...anyway, now Bruno is after them, so we'll see if Red can defend his girlfriend~! Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

Yellow's P.O.V.

"Fight or flight," Red repeated. "A natural response to a stressful situation. You can choose to fight, which I usually prefer, but in this case...flight. Hold on tight, Yellow."

And then, he took of in a dead sprint. carrying me tightly in his arms. He forgot that I couldn't hold on tight though, since I was kind of paralyzed, and I felt my body slipping from his grasp.

"Don't drop me!" I screamed in a panic.

His grip tightened even more and he pushed me back up, positioning me securely. He struggled to open his front door, but finally managed to escape. Red slammed the door right in Bruno's face, buying us a few seconds before the buff elite started chasing after us once more. Red started taking off full force, kicking up dirt as he flew by. His eyes were locked straight ahead, he didn't even so much as glance at me. He was in the zone. He had a specific goal in mind and he wasn't going to stop until he accomplished that goal. That look in his eyes was all too familiar...

_One day during school, I once again found myself crossing paths with Red. Today though, things were different. Red had this fiery look in his eyes. His fists were clenched, and his back was straight, making him appear to look taller. He looked very serious, which seemed highly abnormal considering his usual open and cheerful personality. Green and Blue stepped back, but I found myself slowly inching closer, my feet padding ever so lightly on the ground. Him and everyone around him were so quiet that my walking was the only sound that was able to be heard._

_ I came to a stop at his side and I looked up at him. He did not look back at me. It didn't seem like he was even aware that I was beside him. I waved my hands rapidly in front of his face, but he didn't so much as blink. I then tried tapping him, then lightly pushing him, but he was not disturbed. Finally, I spoke up._

_ "Red? Red!"_

_ He finally snapped out of it, sucking in a breath of air and facing me. "Oh. Sorry, Yellow. I was completely focused..."_

_ "Um...focused on what?" I questioned, looking around to see what could have caught his attention. It was only then that I noticed the piece of paper in his hands._

_ He held said piece of paper up. "I'm studying for a test coming up after lunch. For math. I really needed to study since I barely remember the material. Uh...sorry for zoning you out. When I have a goal in mind, I can't focus on anything except accomplishing that goal. Some day, I'll make it my goal to become a champion. I'm going to make it for sure."_  
That dedication of his would help him with many things. Red was able to finish at the top of the class in all his subjects, he excelled in battle, was committed to the high school relationships he got into, and now, he was completely dedicated to protecting me.

My heart was racing. Partially because of the embarrassment of being held in this fashion and partially because all the running was giving me a nervous rush. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. It felt like we'd been running for a while now, yet he had not slowed in the slightest, even with my extra pounds weighing him down. Sweat trickled down his face, but his breathing was regular and his eyes were fixed straight ahead.

I glanced back for a moment to see how Bruno was faring. Unfortunately, the man happened to be much more muscular and had better endurance than even Red, so he was gaining on us.

"Red! He's going to catch us!" I screamed, starting to hyperventilate. I was launched into a panic attack, my mind running wild.

I had a perfect picture in my mind of Bruno catching us, then murdering Red before my eyes. Then, he'd drag me back to Lance's hideout where I'd endure hell once more. Everything suddenly felt hopeless. My faith in Red was starting to drain away. This was the end...

"Stop giving me that look," Red hissed, face pinched up in anger. "Stop making that face! I see that look in your eyes...you think it's hopeless, don't you? You don't think we're going to make it! Let me ask you something Yellow, do you love me?"

I blushed and awkwardly answered, "Yes. I thought we already established that..."

"Okay," he said with a nod. "If you love me, then do you trust me?"

I paused for a moment. "...I trust you."

"Then trust me now," he whispered. "I'm going to get you out of this. It isn't over until it's over, Yellow. So have some faith. I'm going to find a place where we can hide for a while..."

"We can't hide. There's a tracking device in my arm! I told you this!"

"Just. Trust. Me."

And so I did. I completely hushed up and put my life in his hands. It would be a lie to say that I had ridden myself of all the doubts though. No. My heart still pounded. But being in his presence, bouncing around in his arms, watching him sweat, knowing how much he cared for me, it soothed me in an indescribable way. A piece of advice. If you don't trust your life to the one you love, you don't love them at all. If you're willing to sacrifice yourself for that special someone, and if you have _complete_ trust in them, then I'm sure it'll all work out in the end. And Red wouldn't disappoint me.

Bruno seemed completely in his element, not even breaking a sweat in this dead sprint. But though he may have brawns, he is inferior to Red as far as brains go. So as soon as Red dashed out into the forest and started winding down a complicated path, Bruno started to lag behind, getting entangled in the greenery and even managing to trip on a large tree root.

"Nice one!" I snickered, laughing hysterically.

Never in all of my days of being kidnapped had I seen Bruno fail so badly. He always seemed perfectly composed and he never messed up anything he did. I never expected to see him trip and fall flat on his face like that. And I had Red to thank for that hilarious scene.

He chuckled in return and smiled at me. "It's nice to hear you laugh like that. Your starting to become the normal Yellow again. I haven't heard any swear words in a while, you're smiling, and I noticed all your blushing you adorable little girl."

I couldn't help but blush at his comment. In all the time I'd been kidnapped, I'd only had Lance around to compliment me. Hearing it from him was always very creepy and unsettling, however. To be able to be called adorable by the guy I'd been crushing on forever (who was now my boyfriend) was just pure perfection. I felt so giddy and happy.

In all the romance, I almost forgot our main goal. "You said you had a plan, so where are you taking me?"

Red nodded and his face once more became serious. "There's a small cave I found out here one time, hidden by the trees and leaves, hard to locate. Even with that tracking device of yours, they still might get confused. Once we reach our destination, we're going to need some help to hide out and manage ourselves for a while. I'm going to call Green and Blue."

All the color drained from my face and my stomach flipped. "Um...shouldn't we ask for help from the police instead?"

Red's face contorted into an enraged mess. "The police can't help us. They've been looking for you for _years_ and they haven't even found the slightest lead as to where you were. They can't help us find and take out Lance. They can only be relied on _after_ we've beaten the shit out of the bastard and contained him...Besides, if the police are involved, they'll take you in and ask you a lot of questions. It'll be a mess. And...I won't get to really see you either if the police are privately questioning you."

"I don't think I need that emotional rollercoaster just yet," I whispered. "If they forced me to bring up all those old memories...I'd break down."

"So no police?"

(A/N: F*** THE POLICE! I'm sorry for interrupting the flow of...whatever's happening now. I just...I had to do that...BAD AUTHOR!)

I shook my head. "No way..."

"Let's hurry to that cave and get some rest then. You look exhausted. There are _huge_ bags under your eyes."

"You don't get much sleep in such an environment," I sighed, shivering vigorously. "When you know someone's watching you. When you know he could do something to you in your sleep. When all the memories of the day come flooding back into your head and you just can't take life anymore..."

"Shhh," Red whispered soothing, squeezing me tighter. "It's okay. I'll protect you. I refuse to let Lance take you away from me. Okay?"

I then involuntarily began to cry. All I could do was scream his name. "Red! Reeeeed!"

~The Fallen~

We were now safely secure inside the cave and I was leaned on Red's shoulder, now done with my episode. The wind blew strongly into the cave and I shivered, my long sleeves not thick enough to offer any warmth. You could almost see our breath as we puffed out.

"I'm sorry about that," I whispered. "I just broke down. I can't help myself."

"It's okay," he responded, beginning to lightly stroke my hair. "I think you needed a good cry. You've endured a lot. I can't even imagine the scars you must bear. You're a real trooper."

"I'm not a trooper at all," I hissed, bringing my knees to my chest and lying my head on them. My ears tingled from the bit of body heat that was offered. "I wanted to badly to die. Commit suicide. I couldn't though, since I was constantly supervised. I prayed almost every night to be taken by death's sweet embrace. I wasn't offered that relief though. If I had even been offered the slightest chance to end it all, I would have."

He was silent for the longest time. I almost thought he fell asleep. I heard him suck in a long, deep breath of air and slowly release it. He grabbed my hand, just holding it for a while. Then, he at least turned to me, tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you stayed..."

"I am too. Now that I have a reason for living."

"I'll call Green and Blue in the morning," said Red with a yawn. "For now, how about we try and get some sleep? Some _real_ sleep. I'm not going to bed until you do."

"It's too cold for me to fall asleep here," I whined like a little kid. "And the ground is hard."

Red then did a thing I never expected him to do. He grasped my sides and started pulling me on to him. I squealed in protest, unsure of what he was doing. He sat me down on his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around me. He leaned my head back on his shoulders, his breath warm on my neck. My heart was _really_ pounding now. I'd been forced into sitting on Lance's lap before, but the feeling wasn't the same.

His body was warm, his arms seemed very muscular, and I could almost hear his heart beating. Holding me was a man who trully cared about now. He wasn't that pervert. He was my Red. And I was his Yellow. With him holding me like this, sleep was almost automatic.

~The Fallen~

Lance's P.O.V.

"What do you mean you lost them?!" I spat out in a fury, slamming down my fist on the table where I was sitting. "I implanted a _tracking device_ in her! And why would she run off with Red anyway?"

"I really can't find them, sir. My apologies," Bruno sighed, bowing to me. "And as for why she ran off with him, well, he was actually carrying her, but...it seemed that she _wanted_ to go along with him. They did go to the same school. Didn't you say they might have once had..._romantic connections_?"

Yellow and Red in love. The thought boiled my blood. Why would she possibly cling to him after she had claimed to love _me_? I'm going to strange that _bitch_. Her life is going to be a living hell when I capture her. And I'll _remind_ her who her _master_ is. Oh, yes.

"Don't say such things to me! I won't allow Yellow to betray me...why would she? GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, BRUNO!"

"Calm down, youngster," an old voice called out. I turned around, finding Agatha behind me. Appearing from the shadows as usual. "No need to throw a fit. Allow me to handle this. I'll drag her back to you."

"Are you sure you can manage?" I growled. "If Bruno failed, what makes you think you've got what it takes?"

"Such a rude way to be speaking to your elder. I'm much older, and therefore, wiser than all of you. And you know how sneaky I can be. A task like this is a breeze."

"If you're so sure, then I only expect to see positive results..."

Agatha began to chuckle madly as her body seemed to vanish. "I never disappoint."

* * *

**Hi. I haven't updated in a while. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I accidentally deleted the first version of this chapter, an no, I couldn't recover it. So, after finally motivating myself to write again (which took a while, I'm sorry) I wrote this up and I hope you enjoyed. I will TRY to update more often, but I MAKE NO PROMISES. And, this may sound stupid, but the more you pressure me for an update, the more rushed a chapter usually becomes. It's fine if you say update soon or whatever in a review, but when someone continually asks me, I panic and throw stuff together. And then you guys get angry at me for a rushed chapter DX So, to give you the best writing quality I can, I'm going to take things slowly.**

**Also, sorry again. Mostly romantic, sweet nothings this chapter. *Sigh***

**On another note, _TODAY MARKS ONE YEAR THAT I'VE BEEN ON FANFICTION!_ YAY!**** And thank you to the few people who remembered this special landmark in my life. I've really been loving writing for you guys. ^-^ Thanks for all the support and reviews!**

**-IchigoHatake**


End file.
